There's Something in the Dark
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Set between 6x09 and 6x10. Bobby sends the boys to check out a small town that might inhabit a mythological creature. Turns out it's a whole lot more in this town then what they first believed. Limp Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** There's Something in the Dark

**Author:** LittleLonnie

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Action

**Summary:** Set sometime between 6x09 "Clap Your Hands if You Believe" and 6x10 "Caged Heat". Bobby sends the boys to check out a small town that might inhabit a mythological creature. Turns out it's a whole lot more in this town then what they first believed.

**Note:** There's Limp!Soulless Sam for once! Wooh! But always big bro Dean of course! And I just really wanted to write a story with more interaction between Dean and his soulless brother!

* * *

**1.**

After the whole incident with fairies and leprechauns, Dean really had thought he'd seen - or at least heard it all. That of course was until Bobby had to cook up another seemingly ridiculous hunt.

"Mythical creatures? Really?" Sam snorted and leaned back in the passenger's seat, resting the hand with his phone in on his lap with Bobby on speaker,

"Like what? Unicorns? Or maybe more of Dean's flying, naked fairy?"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean threw his brother a glare as they cruised down from the mountain they were descending.

"So what's the story?" Dean asked, the Impala purring as she picked up speed as they came out of a sharp corner. As they descended even more they could now see a town at the foot of the mountains, lush forest in one end and a lake at the other. It looked like a town out of a fairy tale really.

"A month ago there was sighting of a strange creature killing some farmer's animals more brutally then any wolf they had ever seen," Bobby explained. Neither of the boys said anything, just looked at one another.

"Eh, I'm sorry about the guy's sheep, but..." Dean started, making another swing smoothly.

"News flash Bobby. We don't hunt animals," Sam spoke up when Dean was being anything but straight forward. Bobby sighed out loudly,

"Don't get cute with me, idjits," Bobby huffed gruffly while moving around his library - if the sound of footsteps, falling books and some colorful words on the other end was anything to go by,

"Maybe you kids want to hear the whole story before you dismiss the hunt?"

"Sorry, Bobby," Dean said, eyeing Sam as if expecting him to say the same back, but of course Sam gave crap. He was looking out at the scenery now.

"A witness described what could be a Chupacabra, feasting on a cow. Same witness was found in the woods two days later, chest ripped open," Bobby explained,

"That's just one story out of many. I'll give you a call when I know more."

And without further ado - Bobby hung up with a grumpy growl.

"Well then. Kinda sounds like a good old hunt with my bro," Dean flashed a smile in Sam's direction and actually received one back for once. Dean knew it was the unhealthy urge to kill that had Sam smiling and not the 'bro' part, but right now it was good enough for Dean.

* * *

"You're lying," Sam said calmly. His face had been stone cold as he had watched the young woman dry some tears off her face. He didn't need to look at his big brother to know he was silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

"Excuse me?" the petite blonde woman looked suddenly more nervous.

"You kept averting your eyes when you said the last time you saw your boyfriend was the day before he was found dead. And now, instead of getting outraged over the accusations you look ten times more nervous," Sam pointed out calmly. The woman gaped like a fish on land and looked from Dean to Sam and back to Dean, hoping he was the good Cop in this. Nobody said anything in too long so Sam broke the silence again.

"So. The truth?" Sam calmly urged her. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Fine. I saw him the same day he died. I drove him to the outskirts of the forest. There's a hunting cabin there he usually goes to to meet some hunting buddies. That was the last time I saw him. I swear," the woman explained quickly, finally telling the truth.

"Why did you lie in the first place then?" Dean spoke up, giving the poor girl one of her charming smile. She was too upset to even think twice about it though.

"You're kidding right? I was the last person to see him alive. That'd make me a suspect," she explained,

"I'm sorry alright? Thinking of it, how would I have managed to do all that to him. That..." she choked on a sob and Sam just managed to bit back a groan and stood up. Dean looked surprised after him before standing up and straightening his suit, flashing his smile again.

"Thank you for your time," he said politely before calmly following his soulless brother out the door to the Impala.

"Could you try to be less scary, man?" Dean said, walking over to where Sam was leaning against the passenger door, loosening his tie.

"You want to solve this case or not?" Sam asked coolly and Dean shrugged,

"Well then we can't just nod like idiots when we know the chick is lying."

"Fine. But you can try to be a little more smooth about it," Dean said and walked around the car before getting in.

"I'll try, Mr. Cricket. What now?" Sam asked, waiting for Dean to start the car.

"Now we're heading back to the motel and I'll be heading out to the nearest bar," Dean said with a sly grin on his face as his steered the big black car onto the road. When Sam didn't respond Dean turned to look at him,

"You wanna join?"

Sam looked up through the front windshield before turning to his brother,

"Yeah sure."

"For the ladies?" Dean asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," Sam grinned slyly and was actually a little surprised when Dean smiled back.

"I'll drink to that," Dean said, putting on a smile.

"Really?" Sam squinted at him suspiciously,

"Really."

"Whatever happened to Lisa?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Dean downed a shot and slammed the shooter glass back on the bar and ordered another. He smiled at a girl on the other side of the bar that had been eyeing him hungrily for some time now. Sam was long gone back to the motel room with some hot brunette, but he had actually stayed with Dean surprisingly long. Although almost every moment he spent with his soulless brother he just missed his puppy eyed soulful brother even more, he hadn't been too bad tonight. Probably because he had managed to pretend to care about something.

"Hi," Dean almost jumped in his seat when the pretty red head from across the bar sat down beside him.

"Hi," he said back, downing another shot, forcing Lisa out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

«Is it safe to enter?» Dean asked through the motel room door after knocking.

«Yes, Dean,» Sam said in a monotoneus voice. Still Dean opened the door and peeked in very carefully. By experience he knew soulless Sam was everything but shy or even aware of what usually would be considered an awkward situation. In fact he had looked rather happy to see Dean just a week ago with that hippie chick draped all over him in bed.

«I don't bite,» Sam told him, looking up from his laptop for only a moment before focusing back on tapping the keyboard.

Once Dean could confirm that it was safe to enter, he closed the door behind him and threw his jacket on the bed,

«So, she changed her mind once she saw you shirtless?» Dean joked and settled on the opposite side of the table. He knew the answer before Sam opened his mouth considering his hair was messy and screamed 'sex hair' and his unbuttoned shirt showed more skin then nececcary.

«Woman was all hands,» Sam grinned cheekily and flicked a finger in the direction of his hair to show his point,

«And nails,» he shrugged and pulled one side of his shirt to show some scratches down his chest, along with an unmistakable hickey on the side of his neck.

«Thanks for the imagery,» Dean sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

«You're very welcome,» Sam grinned, still tapping on the keyboard of the laptop. Dean just sat there a moment before shaking his head,

«Gonna tell me what you're doing?» he asked. He felt sleepy and tipsy and so ready for bed, but he didn't really want to go to bed with Sam awake. It was creepy. Always would be.

«Research, genius,» Sam finally looked up from the laptop and turned it around for Dean to see,

«Chupacabra. Both good and bad news,» he told Dean as he read. Once Dean was done reading he leaned back in his chair and rested his head back and closed his eyes.

«So we can kill it with a headshot with any gun,» Dean confirmed, Sam nodded despite Dean not seeing it,

«But it's fast so it's hard to actually hit it...» he trailed off.

«Yeah, but I can do it,» Sam said confidently and closed the laptop. He looked at Dean for a while before nudging his foot under the table,

«Get some sleep.»

Dean lifted his head again and met Sam's eyes,

«Don't act like you care,» he mock smiled.

«Oh I don't. But it's your job to keep me alive,» Sam told him. It could be looked at as a joke, but there was no sign of it on his face. Dean groaned and got up before falling onto one of the beds.

«Uh. Dean...» Sam stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

«Yeah?» he mumbled into the pillow. Sam thought for a moment whether to tell him or not that it was his bed. The one he had had sex on less then an hour ago. He decided against it. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

«Never mind,» Sam shrugged.

* * *

«Dean. There's been another attack,» Sam nudged Dean's leg as he walked across the room to get ready.

«Huh? What?» Dean lifted his head and looked around the room, scrubbing a hand over his face.

«A girl was found trampled and drowned in the river running through town,» Sam explained and put on his tie to his fed suit.

«What time is it?» Dean asked and sat up before shrugging off the clothes he had slept in and got into his own fed suit.

«6 am,» Sam said shortly,

«Come on,» he nudged Dean's shoulder this time to get him moving. Dean put his jacket as they left.

«So she was trampled to death? Then drowned? By what?» Sam asked the young police officer that met them at the scene of the crime.

«Well,» the officer – Jake Barnes, bit his bottom lip and looked at his notebook again,

«Evidence says horse, but there's no sign of the horse leaving or coming.»

«A horse?» Dean looked skeptical at the police officer. Last time he checked horses wasn't the most blood thirsty animal out there.

«Yeah. Though the hoof prints shows no sign of the animal wearing shoes so it can be something else similar to a horse,» he said.

«Shoes?» Dean whispered to Sam.

«Horse shoes,» Sam said since it really was the most obvious thing in the world.

«We haven't ruled out an accident though. We are searching the river up and down in case the animal might have been taken by the water,» the officer told them.

«Alright. Keep us updated,» Dean handed the officer his card. Once they were done speaking with the officer they headed over to the stretcher about to be loaded into an ambulance.

«FBI, this is our victim?» Dean asked while holding out his badge beside Sam's.

«Christy Thumpher,» the medics told them and opened the black body bag to see the girl for themselves. The boys tilted their heads at the same time and after studying the body for a few seconds they nodded to the paramedics to let them know they could take the body away.

«Okay that would be one hell of an accident,» Dean looked up at Sam as they walked.

«Those wounds were intentional,» Sam said calmly,

«Maybe we're dealing with Pegasus,» he shrugged, amused look on his face.

«Who?» Dean frowned.

«In Greek mythology there was a winged horse called Pegasus,» he explained casually. Dean just stopped by the Impala and chuckled,

«A flying horse? Come on man. I know they said there wasn't any sign of the horse leaving the river, but that's a bit weird.»

«Says the guy that was Tinkerbell's punching bag just a week ago,» Sam raised an eyebrow, cheeky smile on his face. Dean was about to argue that, but decided against it. He had a point.

«Still, we should figure out if there's any horses missing and if perhaps it was the victim's own animal,» Dean told him and Sam luckily nodded in agreement.

«Why don't you check out the nearby stables. I'll talk to the victim's family and friends,» Sam offered as he got into the car.

«Alright. Breakfast first though. Most important meal of the day,» Dean winked and steered the Impala onto the street.

«That's impossible,» the older sister of the victim said, drying her wet cheeks,

«Christy was afraid of horses. She didn't own any horse nor would she even get close to one.»

Sam nodded and studied the woman. She had been honest all along. Why couldn't everyone be like that?

«You said the last time you saw your sister was last night near midnight?» Sam asked and the woman just nodded, sniffing and looked at her feet. He frowned at that,

«What was she doing outside at that time?»

«She might have been a bit... pissed off,» she explained, looking up at the fed nervously.

«And why is that?» he asked as he looked at a photo of the victim with her sister – the girls hugging in the photo with a dog between them.

«She came in and caught her boyfriend trying to hit on me,» she grimaced at the thought,

«I tried to convince her that the little twit thought he had a chance on me and I shot him down. The boy's an asshole anyway. She wouldn't listen of course and left the house.»

* * *

After the third stable Dean headed back to the Impala, brushing off his fed suit. One of the horses in the last stable had apparently found it very fascinating and decided to lick it. Now he smelled like the damn horse too. He dug his hand into his pocket when his phone rang,

«Sam, got anything?» he asked casually with a little hint of annoyance as he got in behind the wheel. He listened to what his brother told him, frowning a bit,

«So the girl was terrified of horses, no horses missing and none found in the river...» Dean sighed,

«I'm starting to consider Pegasus here man. What is this anyway? I thought we were dealing with a Chupacabra – not a horse gone wild! Hey! Wild horses!» he shot up at the thought, but his face fell when Sam shot his suggestion down.

«Okay I'll meet you at the motel,» Dean agreed, but headed for the store to get them some food first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all - I'm sorry about some of these quotation marks that popped up in the previous chapter (« and »). The program I write in has these and appearently I didn't switch them out last time lol. But I hope it works out this time!  
**

**Thank you for the comments so far! Means a lot to me! More is always welcome hehe.  
**

* * *

**3.**

"Man, I know I brushed off the idea about flying horses, but what else can it be? Skinwalker perhaps?" Dean suggested and handed Sam a beer. It was good to be back in his own, non-horse smelling clothes again.

"A kelpie?" Sam suggested and turned the laptop around on the table,

"At first I thought it was just the dog breed, but turns out it's actually some kind of monster horse and it fits perfectly with this case. One of the cases anyway," Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"A water spirit in the form of a monstrous horse. The kelpie hates humans for their destruction of their watery homes over the years and lures people into it's lake or river," Dean read off the laptop,

"Okay I'll bite, but this one didn't just lure. It went completely Rambo on the girl."

"Well, even a chick afraid of horses could be tempted to pet a pretty horse if she saw one? Maybe it tried to drown the victim, but she put up a fight so it started using it's hooves," Sam suggested. It sounded reasonable enough.

They were quiet for a few moments. Drinking their beers and trying to come to some kind of conclusion,

"So. Do we go after the Chupacabra first or ..." Dean checked the laptop,

"... kelpie?"

"We could split up?" Sam suggested and stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"Nope. That always goes to hell remember? Soul or not," Dean stood up and found his own jacket and gun.

"Maybe for you," Sam muttered, shrugging his shoulders and feigning a smile.

"Don't be a dick. Come on. Kelpie's closer," Dean nudged Sam's arm and headed out.

They just got some weapons from the trunk of the Impala before walking to the river since it wasn't a long walk.

"Why can't monsters come out during the day?" Dean huffed in annoyance,

"I mean, I get the whole not wanting to be caught, but there's a hell lot more victims to get hold of then."

"Yeah. We should have brought a bait. I bet we could have told the victim's sister to come along," Sam suggested, his eyes running up and down the river as the approached it.

"That is not what I'm saying," Dean said strictly,

"We don't need bait. Least of all innocent people."

"Whatever," Sam just shrugged and trudged on. Dean let him walk on for a little alone before eventually following. Watching Sam's back, a pang of sorrow hit him. Loneliness and loss. God how he missed his little brother. The longer it took to get his soul back the more it was eating at him. Unconsciously he let his eyes drift from his brother to the river as he spotted something standing by the river side.

"Sam," he hissed and his brother nodded and took out his gun from the back of his pants, keeping it out of sight. As they got closer there was no denying it was a horse, but it was huge, dark and soaked. Water dripping from it's fur. It did nothing else then eat grass on the riverside though, not even lifting it's head as they came closer, but eyes watching them. The horse was wearing a dark bridle, almost not visible in the dark.

Sam thought for a moment before readying his gun, but Dean surged forward and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"This isn't the time for bleeding hearts, Dean," Sam hissed.

"I'm not, but we can't just go around and shoot horses!"

"Does that look like a normal horse to you?" Sam asked. The animal was now looking at them. They had seen many creatures that looked monstrous and ugly, but this actually did look like a horse. The only reason it didn't trick them was because of the sheer size and creepiness. No to mention it was soaked from top to toe. And...

"Sam, look," Dean pointed at the hooves of the kelpie and winced. All four hooves looked like a horse's, but they were all backwards. Looking closer they could now see that it's legs was quite twisted, which was first hard to see in the dark.

"Yeah that's not weird at all," Sam lifted his gun and this time Dean let him. He fired off a shot at the kelpie staring at them, but it only tossed it's great head when the bullet went straight through it like it was made of water.

"Crap," Sam's mouth tightened in a thin line and the kelpie started trotting towards them. Dean grabbed at Sam's arm, but the horse reached him at the same time, nudging his muzzle into Sam's free hand. From Dean's point of view it looked rather friendly, but Sam felt his hand getting stuck to the kelpie's muzzle.

"I'm stuck," Sam hissed and the horse started to back off, dragging Sam with it. Dean gaped as he saw Sam trying to pull his hand back, sticky goo following it as he did, only for it to smack right back to the kelpie's head.

"Don't touch it!" Sam warned when he saw Dean was about to grab the kelpie around it's neck.

"Then what?" Dean shouted. Sam just shook his head, not knowing what to do either. He pulled with all his might to no use and the kelpie just dragged him on until they reached the river. The creature then pushed hard back on Sam until he crashed into the water and the creature held him under, hooves stepping on him as he did.

"SAM!" Dean cried when he saw his brother struggle to keep his head over water and the kicks he got to his body. Not knowing what else to do Dean did throw himself at the kelpie, one arm over the impossible tall back and the other grabbing the reins and pulling with all his might. Immediately he felt his hands and arms get stuck.

"SAM!" he cried, his voice breaking when he didn't get any response,

"Get off him!" he shouted, pulling and kicking uselessly. The kelpie finally let go of Sam and tried to wrestle Dean into the water. It threw itself in a circle, throwing Dean around with it, tossing his head and trying to snap at Dean with it's big teeth. It should have been an easy win for the kelpie if it wasn't for it slowly stopping up and just looking at Dean. And then Dean was able to let go of the monstrous horse and it's reins. He stood there shell shocked for a moment, just staring at the kelpie before running at Sam, pulling the gigantic body out of the water.

"Sammy..." Dean got him onto land and knelt down beside him,

"Come on, buddy," he brushed the wet dark hair out of Sam's eyes and pressed his fingers against his pulse. For now he ignored the blood running from his nose and temple. Not to mention all the other injuries Sam must have gotten. Dean pressed his eyes shut and shook his head when he just couldn't find any pulse. He yanked at Sam's shirt, ripping it open before placing the heel of his hands to the breast bone above his heart and pushed. From there on he went on automatic and in a blur. Tilting Sam's head back, pinching his nose, ignoring blood, breathing for him, forcing his heart to beat again.

"Come on damnit!" Dean shouted before placing his hands back over Sam's heart for the third time.

* * *

**That's it for now. I usually don't write long case fics actually so I hope this is working so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I rewrote this chapter to make it as believable as possible and still follow the storyline I had in mind. So hope you like!  
**

* * *

**4.**

Dean was getting desperate when nothing seemed to get his brother to breathe again and his heart to beat. He put his cheek close to Sam lips to check for breath without results before covering his little brother's mouth with his own, breathing for him and then suddenly felt the body under him starting to convulse. He pulled away and quickly helped Sam onto his side as water spilled out onto the ground. He kept his hand on the side of Sams neck, not the amount of blood running from his head and nose.

"That's it," Dean encouraged, patting Sam's back hard. Sam coughed and moaned as he spit out the remaining water and blood Dean hoped was simply because of the nosebleed.

Sam tried to sit up, but just ended up falling back against Dean's chest. Dean was a bit surprised at that this Sam even let himself do that, but he was still the big brother so he held him supportively to his chest. He finally gave the wounds on Sam's chest some attention and winced at some of the nasty cuts and bruises on his torso. His chest was heaving and a pain filled gasp followed every strained breath.

"Think my shoulder... m-might be out of it's socket," Sam groaned and winced when he tried to look down at this shoulder. His whole arm looked pretty nasty. Dean looked at the arm and touched it carefully.

"It'll be okay. Nothing we can't fix. Don't think your hand is broken, but it's bleeding pretty bad," Dean explained. It wasn't until a little nagging voice in the back of his head that Dean looked up and realized the kelpie was still there, staring at them.

"Wh...what'cha do?" Sam mumbled, head rolling on Dean's shoulder, but he had clearly spotted the creature,

"Tame it?"he asked, his eyebrow lifting at the thought. His head wound was bleeding pretty bad and Dean couldn't really find anything to hold against it but the sleeve of his shirt. Sam's long legs looked probably worse under the cloth of his pants, but he had shifted them so they weren't broken.

"I kinda fought it," Dean explained, holding his hand pressed to Sam's head wound and efficiently keeping his head to his shoulder while his other hand laid protectively on Sam's chest,

"I gotta call for ambulance," he shook his head when he realized he still hadn't done that.

"No. Don't," Sam tried to grab Dean's phone from him to no use.

"Dude, try 'yes'. I just had to do CPR on you, you must have a number of broken ribs and who knows what else?" Dean argued and was about to dial the number when Sam elbowed him in the ribs weakly,

"We're fed's remember? They'll let the FBI know one of their supposed men got hurt on job," Sam reminded Dean, leaning heavily on his brother's supporting arm. Dean cursed, but put his free and blood covered hand on Sam's shoulder,

"We can't just leave you unchecked, man. You don't have a say in this," Dean told him. Sam realized Dean wouldn't let this go so he came up with another suggestion,

"Home visting doctor. Maybe we can find one," Sam suggested tiredly, trying to get up on his feet on his own power, but paled in record time so Dean pushed him back down easily.

"Can tell him we don't want to scare the locals and give the doc the number to Bobby if he decide he need to talk to our boss."

Dean had to admit that sounded do-able. The locals might freak when not even feds seemed able to handle the job and Bobby's the most convincing fake fed of them all.

"Fine," he agreed, huffing in annoyance when Sam again tried to get up,

"Stay the hell down, Sam. If we're not going to the hospital we're staying here till you calm your damn breathing."

"Broken ribs, Dean. That might take a while!" Sam hissed, but gave up again when it hurt so much to move. They were quiet for a few moments before Dean spoke up again.

"I don't understand how letting someone help you is such a bad thing. How is that showing weakness when you would have been dead if it wasn't for me?" Dean asked, grimacing at the amount of blood soaking his sleeve.

"It shouldn't be necessary," Sam told him quietly. The brothers looked at the kelpie as it snorted like any other horse and ran into the water and out of sight.

"It's not about not accepting help when hurt. Not really," Sam quietly continued,

"Once I took an iron bar to my head. Left me seeing double in the middle of a fight... to put it mildly, but I survived it because Samuel got me out," he said, sounding so annoyed and disappointed, which made Dean want to shake him up and stop acting like this. To tell him it's okay.

"Is that so," Dean frowned. It was strange to hear him acknowledging that he does fail,

"Kinda seems necessary now."

"Because I messed up!" Sam grumbled and tried to sit up very carefully with Dean's help, the blood running from his nose had slowed by now,

"My head is much clearer then others. I'm able to focus better..." Sam trailed off.

"Which is why you think help should be unnecessary. You care for nothing so you should be able to think clear long enough to get a job done," Dean finished for him, understanding where he was going.

"Well look at that," Sam sat hunched over, but looked at Dean through the bloodied and wet strands of his hair,

"We have a breakthrough."

"It's messed up, Sam. You're thinking clearer because you're missing something important," Dean argued. He knew it was useless. He would never really understand it and neither would Sam because he simply couldn't,

"You need to have some compassion for the people you're supposed to help," it took a moment for Sam to answer, as if to figure out an answer or whether to punch Dean for being so difficult. Dean held his hand to Sam's shoulder to keep him from face planting the grass

"I know my enemies," Sam argued.

"But what keeps you from turning on me?" Dean raised his voice and then bit his lip when he realized he had said that out loud. Sam sighed and Dean knew it was out of annoyance, but for his big brother Sam looked at him with false sympathy.

"I already told you," he said quietly,

"I might not feel it, but I know who not to kill. I have no wish to kill you... or the damn pope for that matter because we're not enemies. But if a life has to be put down to save another then so be it," he said coldly and in a way that made it clear he was done talking.

"Being a cold hearted soulless bastard might make you a better hunter, but it doesn't make you invincible, Sam. You obviously still get hurt."

"They're still supernatural creatures. They still have more strength then me," Sam admitted and Dean looked at him at that, surprised at the confession,

"Alright then," Dean huffed and got this feet. He offered his hand to Sam, but was ignored as Sam got his coltish legs under him. They pretty much batted at each other hands until Dean grabbed the back of Sam's jacket to help him out. That way Sam couldn't get him off either because of the pain his ribs was causing every movement.

"Let's head back then," Sam said, looking a bit awkward there he stood, blood covering half his face, hand clutching at his chest, one foot touching the ground a little more carefully, but his face dead set on ignoring it all. Dean took Sam's unhurt arm and started slowly on the way back to the motel.

Once they reached the motel, Dean pushed Sam into the room, gently of course. He sat Sam down on the bed before heading over to the laptop so he could find the nearest doctor. Meanwhile Sam carefully shrugged his jacket cautiously off his shoulders and used the sleeve of his shirt to press against his nose. His wounded arm was aching pretty badly by now and the bloody and grim looking hand laid limply on his lap.

"Did you ruin my shirt?" he asked quietly as if he noticed that for the first time.

"CPR, Sammy!" Dean glared at him,

"Life before shirt," he turned back to the laptop and gave a little 'yes!' when he found a phone number. He picked up his mobile and headed into the bathroom to make the call.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So yeah, not going to the hospital isn't very likely, but that's kind of the point. It's soulless Sam we're dealing with here so bear with me, m'kay?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the sweet comments! :)  
**

* * *

**5.**

"Remember, the doctor knows nothing of the supernatural," Dean said, fighting Sam's good hand so he could 'mother hen' the bloodied parts on his face,

"Will you sit still? Let me do this without your manhood taking a dump alright?" he huffed in annoyance and Sam glared at him.

"Fine," Sam dropped his hands onto his lap and closed his eyes while Dean cleaned the blood on his temple,

"Shouldn't we hide the guns?"

"Well, yes," Dean stopped tapping Sam's temple for a moment and Sam peeked one eye open, then grabbed the small towel in Dean's hand.

"Then you do that and I very carefully take care of this okay?" Sam offered and smiled satisfied to himself when Dean was about to argue, but decided against it and ran around the room to put all guns and research books into a bag. Sam removed his remaining shirt and looked at his chest, poking at a slightly purple spot that would look so much worse tomorrow.

"Stop picking at that," Dean grabbed Sam's hand when Sam hissed at the pain he caused himself. The bag with the guns and books were in the Impala and they were pretty much ready for the doctor to arrive.

"At least three broken ribs," Sam winced and shifted further onto the bed so he could lay down. As soon as his head the pillow he closed his eyes, too tired to care how weak he looked.

"Kinda surprised it isn't worse," Dean admitted and cleaned Sam's nose carefully when there was a knock on the door. Dean looked at Sam before heading over to the door, opening it slightly to look at the person on the other side.

"Mr. Kinley?" a woman asked,

"I'm Dr. Sheltzer. You called me about your partner?" she asked and Dean nodded, opening the door completely to let her in. She made quick work of her coat and went over to Sam on the bed.

"Mr. Donahue? I'm Dr. Sheltzer. How are you feeling?" she asked and first checked his pulse, pupils and reaction.

"Wonderful," Sam mumbled quietly with a very slight hint of a cheeky smile. She smiled friendly back before addressing Dean,

"Did he ever loose consciousness? Stopped breathing?" she asked, checking his breathing.

"Yeah he was knocked unconscious by the blow to his head," Dean lied. It went against every bone in his body not to mention the drowning and the CRP, but he would drag Sam to a hospital as soon as Sam could walk on his own. Whether Sam wanted to or not.

Sam was pretty unaware by now, not really giving the nice looking doctor a second thought. Not even when she removed his bloodied pants and left him in his boxers did he open his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital again?" the Doctor asked and looked up at Dean as she ran her hands down Sam's never ending legs to determined whether his legs had been lucky and escaped with just scratches and bruises.

"We're from the FBI. We're working on a quite serious case here. I wouldn't want to scare the locals unnecessary," Dean explained.

"How?" the doctor asked,

"I would think Mr. Donahue's life would be more important then scaring off the locals?" she wondered.

"Of course, Dr, but we're not new to injuries at work. I knew this wasn't life threatening. We both did," Dean defended,

"It's not right?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment before shaking her head,

"No, nothing life threatening. I would still want to make sure to talk to your boss. I'm sure he would like to hear from a doctor that his agent is going to be okay."

"Of course. I'll give you his number later," Dean explained, silently thankful that they could trust Bobby to always be ready to answer whatever phone would be calling. The doctor kept working on Sam. She gave him some sedative so that by the time she would set his shoulder he was out cold.

"What are these scratches?" she asked about the scratches on Sam's chest that didn't fit in with the rest of the injuries. Dean cursed silently,

"Uhm. I dunno. I think it might be from... uh... his girlfriend or something," he lied awkwardly, scratching at his neck. The doctor's face was unreadable for a few moments before shrugging and tilted Sam's head a little to the side, spotting what looked like a fading hickey,

"Right. You're probably right."

She checked his ribs and bandaged his torso before tending to the smaller cuts and bruises as well as checking if his nose was broken.

"Four broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts to body and head. Mild concussion which I consider lucky considering the head wound. Dislocated shoulder and nasty bruised wrist. Anything else I should know?" the doctor said and looked up at Dean.

"No, I don't think so. You're the doctor," Dean explained.

"How long was he unconscious after the attack?" she asked and stood up.

"I didn't really take the time. Was kinda busy trying to wake him," Dean told her.

"Would you take a guess?" she asked.

"Maybe three-four minutes?" he shrugged. In reality he knew it had been way longer, but also more serious.

"Alright," she sighed and handed him a couple of small bottles,

"Here's some painkillers and I recommend you keep him in bed so he have time to heal okay. Take it easy."

Dean could only nod, knowing it would be a bitch to keep Sam in bed once he woke up again.

"You got my number," she reminded Dean as she looked at the phone number she had been given to their boss,

"Call me if there is anything."

With that the woman left.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling of he motel room. Then he frowned a little as his sleepy brain registered the red-ish and blue-ish lights coming and going. He turned his head to the window and sat up. The windows were mostly hidden by the thick curtains since they arrived back at the motel early morning, but there was something wrong about the light coming through. As he walked over to the window to peek through the curtains he gratefully noted that Sam was still sleeping – or more likely knocked out since he doesn't sleep.

"The hell..." he muttered when he saw at least three police cars from where he was standing. The young police officer they had met the day before, Barnes or something was there, writing something on a note pad. Dean looked over at the ancient clock on Sam's bedside table. 10.02am. He couldn't have been asleep for more then four hours at the most. Dean got dressed in a hurry, but in practiced ease before picking up his fed batch just in case and left the room.

"Great," he sighed when he noticed they were in the middle of a crime scene. There was a large area with blood coated blankets, clearly covering a body on the ground in the parking lot.

"Officer Barnes. What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to the officer.

"Sir," the man straightened his back when he saw Dean, respect clear on his face. Dean would hate to see his reaction to the sheriff in town,

"Another murder. Gruesome. I've never seen anything like it before. Body's been cut into pieces," the young man explained.

"Where's the Sheriff?" Dean asked.

"He's in the forest. There's been another attack there as well," Barnes explained, looking rather spooked. Rookie for sure.

"What's going on in this town?" Dean took a deep breath and shook his head and looked down at the multiple blankets, bending down to lift one,

"You know who the victim is?" he asked, heart skipping a bit as he saw a bloodied arm, fingers still curled around a note in the hand.

"Dr. Amanda Sheltzer," Barnes told him, tilting his head as he saw Dean uncurl the fingers from around the note,

"What are you doing?"

"The doctor," Dean covered the arm again and stood up,

"She was at our motel this morning."

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Season is over and therefore here's a new chapter! Please let me know what ya think! =)

* * *

**6.**

Great. A victim with a connection to them was always a bump in the road, but nothing they couldn't handle. Though Dean would have tried to stay out of it if it wasn't for the note in the victim's hand.

"My partner got hurt last night when we patrolled," Dean explained to Officer Barnes,

"I called for the nearest Doctor," he said and let his eyes wander down to the poor woman under the covers,

"She left for at least four hours ago. I haven't heard a single thing and I'm a light sleeper."  
Officer Barnes frowned, but nodded,

"What about your partner? Maybe he heard anything?"

"He's unconscious. Been since she left," Dean told him, tilting his head slightly in his room's direction.

"Is he okay?" the officer asked, forehead furrowing in worry.

"Yeah. He's on painkillers. Knocks him right out," Dean brushed off, breathing out in relief when he saw the ambulance arrive to take away the body.

"Okay, I should help them, but I'll contact you if we need anything from you," Officer Barnes said and Dean nodded in agreement. He moved back to the room and watched on as the officers and paramedics moved the body parts as well as keeping the few spectators away.

* * *

It felt wrong to sit at the motel room and research while people was getting killed out there, but Sam was healing in bed and there was no way he was leaving him alone. It had been four hours since he spoke to Officer Barnes and he expected a call from him at any time. So what else could he do then to research and try to find out what the hell was happening in this town? He was pretty sure it was the Kelpie they had dealt with, but whether that threat was over or not he had no idea. Neither what to do with it since it wasn't possible to kill it. It had backed off though. Maybe it was over?

The Chupacabra was still yet to be seen, but he was pretty sure about that one. That didn't explain the morbid murder right outside their door though. The Chupacabra's killings were pretty brutal, but not like that. Instead of leaving a bloody corpse it would drink up all the blood it could. The kelpie killed by drowning it's victim or using it's hooves if necessary. Dr. Sheltzer hadn't been attacked by any animal though. Her arm had been cut clean off, not ripped off.

"If you try to think any harder your brain's gonna leak our of your ears," Sam's voice reached his ears and Dean looked up to see Sam in bed, looking at him, slightly confused.

"There's been another death. Right outside our door," Dean explained, watching as Sam slowly sat up in bed, bringing his feet over the side of the bed.

"Really? Kelpie tried to finish off the job?" Sam asked and stood up, waving his hand in Dean's direction to let him know he could handle himself. He peeked through the curtains and saw various crime scene investigators and the bloody ground.

"No. It's the Doctor from last night. Something cut her in pieces. So not the kelpie or a Chupacabra," Dean explained, leaning heavily on his hand.

Sam just shrugged at the news and shuffled to the bathroom, hand on his bandaged ribs. When he returned he had found a new pair of pants, but winced in pain when he tried to bend down and find a shirt.

"Let me," Dean helped Sam sit down carefully on the bed while he found him a button up shirt that wouldn't require a whole lot of arm flailing.

"Thanks," Sam said quietly, probably not even catching himself saying it before standing back up to get himself a cup of water while Dean sat back down at the table. There was a knock on the door and before Dean could go get it, Sam was there and opened it.

"Agent Donahue? Agent Kinley?" a man they hadn't met yet stood there, looking between Sam and Dean.

"I'm Donahue," Sam said and held his hand out and shook the man's hand.

"Good to finally meet you, agents. I'm Sheriff Duke," he introduced himself,

"May we come in?"

Sam stepped aside and let them and in as well as Officer Barnes.

"I heard you were injured on job last night?" the sheriff asked and turned to look at Sam as the door was closed after them.

"Uhm. Yeah. Just woke up," Sam coughed and quickly buttoned his shirt a little to look a little more presentable. Though his hair was a lost cause,

"I'm fine. Some broken ribs and bruises."

"What's those?" the sheriff nodded at the scratches still visible on Sam's chest.

"Scratches?" Sam lifted an eyebrow questionably, then realized what he was getting at,

"It's not from the victim if that's what you're trying to say. I believe there's surveillance camera at this motel if you need proof that she left the room in one piece."

"Yeah we're checking them at the police station at the moment," the sheriff relaxed a little.

"Thank you. There's no need to go into my personal life here is there?" Sam smiled innocently and Dean rolled his eyes. He did know how to pull off the puppy eyes though. To that the sheriff and the officer shook their heads eagerly.

* * *

Somehow Dean convinced Sam that they should stay in the motel until they knew some more and Sam got more rest. The sheriff had asked them out about what they thought were going on and if they had heard anything last night. All they could do was lie really. About the deaths anyway. That the other deaths were possibly animal attacks, but that they were unsure about Dr. Sheltzer.

Early evening Dean decided to take Sam with him to the hospital now that he was able to walk on his own. Of course his brother wasn't one to be ordered around. Not this one. So he spent at least an hour feeling his anger boil in him until Sam came along just to shut him up.

"The Sam you know might be weak as a kitten, but me – I'm fine now," Sam reminded Dean from where he was laying on a bed at the hospital, shirtless and the bandage off for a doctor to check out his chest. Before Dean could respond from where he was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, looking uninterested through a magazine, the doctor returned.

"You said you had to do CPR?" the doctor asked, looking rather worried when Dean nodded,

"You should have called the Ambulance at the scene. The success rate for CPR is only 30% so it's important to have him checked," the doctor reminded them.

"That's why we're here doctor," Dean said, trying to be patient. The rest of the check up went pretty painful, but Sam would never admit that. This doctor came to the conclusion that Sam in fact had five broken ribs and some was most likely caused by Dean during the CPR. But he would heal just like Sam claimed all along. So there was nothing else to do but head back to the motel room.

"The creatures might be connected," Sam suggested while scrolling down his laptop. He was propped up in bed and laptop on his lap while Dean headdesked the table back safe and sound at the motel.

"How?" Dean asked tiredly.

"I don't know man, but so many different creatures in one place? Seems kinda fishy. So maybe there is something out there controlling them?" he shrugged,

"It's all I can think of anyway since there's hardly anything useful to find in the archives or history books or old newspapers or anything!" he closed the laptop and sunk further into bed.

"So we look for someone suspicious. Possibly take a closer look on every victim to see if anyone might have done some kind of ritual to call on some kind of ..." Dean thew his arms in the air and stood up,

"Can be anything really." He picked up one of Sam's bottles of painkillers and handed them to his brother, who in return accepted them and picked up a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, what you think you're doing?" he asked, trying to snag the bottle away without success.

"Gotta use the good stuff to knock me out good these days remember?" Sam winked cheerfully.

"Alcohol and pills, Sam? Seriously?" Dean groaned annoyed and sat down on his own bed opposite Sam.

"Good thing you can CPR then huh?" Sam cracked a joke and downed the pills with whiskey. Dean didn't answer.

"Anyway we check out the victims tomorrow, maybe try to find someone suspicious in town?" Sam questioned and Dean nodded his agreement to that plan.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"I think it's safe to say that we're dealing with at least three different supernaturals," Dean spoke up and peeked over Sam's laptop. He and Sam was sitting at the bar in a corner for themselves. The bar was mostly quiet at this point of the day.

"The kelpie, Chupacabra and whatever did the doctor?" Sam asked, looking around the bar.

"Mhm. Before our arrival, besides the victim that first saw the Chupacabra feasting on a cow, four other deaths happened. There is only one that is similar to Dr. Sheltzer's death and the two others' are drowning. The fourth one though is weird. The victim was found bloodless, but stomped to death," Dean looked at Sam at this and they both came to the same conclusion at the same time,

"Chupacabra and the Kelpie at the same victim?"

"Supports my suggestions about something controlling them," Sam lifted his shoulders in a shrug, then suddenly changed topic, nodding in the direction of a woman by the bar,

"That lady over there," Sam asked and looked from the woman to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking up from Sam's laptop.

"She witnessed one of the first of kelpie's kills, but we never got more information on the case since she left town before we arrived," Sam explained casually,

"Guess she's back home. We should talk to her."

"Maybe we should figure out more about her first. I mean, it's kinda strange that she left town right after the death," Dean told him.

"I can talk to her – pretend to be on her good side since I've been through the same. Maybe you can sneak into her apartment meanwhile?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, tapping the keyboards to search for her address before stopping up, looking at Sam.

"Her name?" Dean asked.

"Uhm. Danielle... Danielle Fest I think it was," he told Dean before letting his eyes wander to the woman. Long, brown hair with the hint of red in it. She had her back to them, but the view was not bad.

"Got her. Oh and Sam. The victim she saw die. It was her brother," Dean mentioned,

"I should check out his apartment too," he closed the laptop and stood up,

"Hey Sam. No putting bullets in anybody's head. She might have left town because it was too much to bear okay?" Dean warned Sam.

"Yes sir," Sam grinned and waved him off. He finished his coke before getting up, fishing up his FBI badge. He only wore his everyday clothes, but that wouldn't be any problems really.

"Miss?" Sam tapped the woman and the shoulder so she turned around,

"Agent Donahue, FBI. Can I talk to you?" he asked the woman. She instantly tensed up before relaxing a bit when she saw him, smiling a little. She was wearing a innocent looking, white summer dress, though on her it looked rather provocative and not all that innocent. Her body filling it in all the right places.

"About my brother?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he led her over to a table and sat down opposite her.

"What happened to your hand? And your face?" she asked before he could continue.

"Uh," Sam lifted his bandaged hand a little. He had totally forgotten about the cut on his temple,

"The same thing that happened to your brother."

She covered a hand over her mouth and shook her head,

"How come you're still alive? I saw what that thing did to my brother..." she closed her eyes and swallowed hard, reliving the last moments of her brother's life.

"Dumb luck," he answered shortly,

"So why did you leave right after your brother died?"

Danielle bit her bottom lip and sighed,

"I couldn't be here anymore. I knew there had been other attacks around the time my brother died too and it just freaked me out. I know that seems shady as hell, but that's why I'm back. I kinda just lost my head for a moment there," she admitted.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked.

"Me and my brother used to hike in the forest together, I mean, it's perfect for hiking here afterall. We were passing over a bridge in the forest heading back to the car when we heard heavy footfalls and we just assumed it was some kind of animal. Nonetheless, we hurried up a little since we wouldn't have any chance against a bear. Then out of nowhere there was this gigantic... horse," she stopped up,

"I told Frederic – my brother, to leave it and go on. I thought it might have been a wild horse or something since it was so huge, but then I noticed the bridle. Before we could move though the horse ran at Frederic and pushed him towards the river," she looked at Sam now,

"I know killer horse sounds weird, but you saw it too. It drowned him and I really wanted to help, but then it came at me and I just ran like hell."

Sam noted what she told him and said nothing until she let him,

"Did you see anything else out of place? Besides this enormous horse?"

"I don't know... I ... Maybe," she put her elbows on the table and ran her hands through her hair,

"It must have been my imagination, but there was this shadow on the bridge during the attack. I didn't look at it for long, but the only reason I noticed it was because the sun was shining right at the bridge. There was no reason for there to be a shadow there. No trees in the way, no animals. No nothing."

"Thank you. That's very useful," Sam smiled. A shadow can be something. He stood up from the chair to leave, but Danielle spoke up. She came around the table and looked up at him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, lightly touching his arm. Sam tilted his head a little, thinking of something.

"Would you be willing to come with us – me and my partner to show us where it happened?" he asked, biting back a snort when she pulled back a little, uncertain look on her face. That was so not what she had had in mind.

"Uhm. Can I think of it?" she asked, collecting all her hair over one shoulder.

"Sure. We're going up there later on. If you're willing to help meet us at the parking lot at the edge of the forest 6pm," he smiled and she nodded. With that he left the bar with a satisfied grin on his face. She would show up no doubt if the look she had given him was anything to go by.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're taking this girl along?" Dean asked from where he was sitting on the trunk of the Impala with Sam.

"Because she knows where the attacks happened – and not just by the kelpie," Sam told him.

"In other words, bait," Dean said shortly.

"Sure if you want to be so straight forward," Sam shrugged. The landscape around there was amazing. The forest started exactly where the uphill to the mountains started and the river running through town came down from the forest not far from the parking lot.

Danielle was five minutes late, but when she came her car left a huge cloud of dust behind her. As she jumped out of the car, Sam took a moment to appreciate the view. She had switched the summer dress to a daisy dukes shorts, hiking boots and a tight sitting top and a light jacket.

"You're late," Dean said rather grumpily and stood up.

"There's been another death in town," Danielle told them,

"Drowned and crushed to death."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, leaning closer so only he could hear him,

"I take it the Kelpie is not done then."

"Alright. The sheriff takes care of that. We have a plan here," Sam nodded in the direction of the forest and held his arm out for Danielle to lead the way.

"But it's clearly in town. Why going out there in the first place then?" she asked, hurrying over to Sam.

"Because there is reason to believe there is more then one... thing behind these deaths. Also most deaths has happened in the forest, up until now anyway and we need to check it out," Sam explained, looking a bit annoyed at this point so Dean stepped in.

"Look, if you don't feel comfortable coming along then you don't have to," Dean told her in a friendly tone, throwing Sam a warning look – keeping him from butting in. She looked from Dean to Sam and back again before shaking her head.

"No I want to help as much as I can," she nodded, pulling her jacket closer around herself and followed after Sam. Dean grimaced a bit. She had an eye from Sam, that much was clear and for a moment he pitied her. If she had met Sam with a soul he would be so proud of his kid brother attracting such a gorgeous woman, but this guy? She was only gonna find sex and no comfort from him. Then again maybe that was all she was looking for too? Hell, how many times hadn't he used sex to try and get his mind on something else?

They walked up and up until Dean started lagging behind when he sensed something around them. He gave a short whistle to catch Sam's attention. Sam nodded back and looked around. One thing hadn't changed though. They did seem able to communicate without words during hunting.

"What is it?" Danielle asked, staying close to Sam.

"Is that the bridge you were talking about?" he asked when he saw a small wooden bridge over the river. She nodded and locked her arms around herself when she saw it.

"Show me exactly where you saw the shadow," Sam said and pulled his shotgun out. She jumped a little, but did as she was told. She had been eyeing the weapon since they left the cars, silently thanking god for not being what they hunted.

She nodded and slowly walked over to the bridge,

"Right about here," she told them. Dean came up behind Sam just as he saw a shadow turn up behind Danielle.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted to her just as he sent bullets flying.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Please let me know what you think of my story. Good and bad - constructive critisim is as welcome as positive you know! Something I can make better or change or suggestions even!

* * *

**8.**

Danielle just barely ducked down in time, throwing herself flat down on the bridge and covered her head with her hands.

"Damnit!" Dean cursed and ran past her on the bridge, eyes roaming the surrounding forest. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. The shadow had smoothly avoided the bullet before backing away and blending in with the shadows of the trees.

"Where'd it go?" he asked. Sam didn't answer, just looked around as well, shotgun at ready in his hands, Danielle clutching to the back of his jacket.

"What was that?" Danielle asked quietly, looking up at the tall stranger in front of her. Before either Sam or Dean could answer, Sam spotted something moving behind Dean.

"Dean!" he shouted and trained his gun at the Chupacabra rushing through the bushes towards Dean. The oldest Winchester twisted around just in time to grab the creature as they fell down in a chaos of limbs and fur. Sam ran to Dean and spun the shotgun around in his hands before putting all his weight behind it as he hit the Chupacabra over the head with the butt of the shotgun. It would have instantly killed a normal dog, but this one just yelped in pain and jumped off Dean and went for Danielle instead since she was unarmed. It pounced on Danielle so they crashed to the ground as well.

"Hey!" Sam shouted over Danielle's screaming and the Chupacabra stopped, turning it's head long enough for Sam to put a bullet in it's brain. The creature dropped dead and Danielle pushed it over the edge of the bridge and into the water.

"Wow," she let go of the breath she had been holding and looked up at Sam,

"You saved me."

Sam just shrugged it off and helped Dean to his feet,

"You good?" he asked and Dean just waved him off.

"Just a scratch," Dean said and gave Sam a pat on the chest as he headed over to Danielle who was bleeding from the collar,

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she nodded and pressed the sleeve of her jacket against the cut,

"It didn't get a bite out of me," she actually smiled.

"Okay let's continue," Sam said and continued on before anyone could say anything,

"I think I see some police tape up there," he told them and headed up to the yellow band with "Crime scene do not cross" that was closing off a small area in the middle of the forest.

"Oh right, the other death Officer Barnes told me about earlier," Dean said out loud as he came up beside Sam,

"Apparently whoever was killed here died about the same time as Dr. Sheltzer."

They looked through the crime scene and although the body was gone, there was still blood there. The blood was all mostly in one place so they could rule out whatever had killed the doctor. They decided to head back to the town as the sun was going down and Danielle eagerly headed ahead of them.

"Come to think of it. Officer Barnes said he had never seen anything like the Doctor's death before, but there has already been a similar death here," Dean told Sam as they wound their way down the tiny path through the forest.

"Maybe he wasn't there, Dean," Sam said casually, watching Danielle's backside and her long legs as they followed her. He kept a hand pressed to his chest as they walked, the broken ribs feeling a bit uncomfortable as they walked.

"We shouldn't rule him out though," Dean said, nudging Sam in the side to get his attention,

"But you're probably right. My bet's on that shadow we saw. Maybe it was at the other crime scenes as well? Danielle saw it before her brother was killed, we saw it now right before the Chupa attacked."

"If so, it was probably there when the kelpie attacked me. It's going to be close to impossible seeing it in the dark though," Sam said just as the reached the parking lot.

"Why don't you go do some more research, geek boy while I'll talk to the officer and check out the other body?" Dean suggested and Sam agreed to that.

"Danielle. Thanks for the help," Dean told her,

"You should get that checked."

Danielle pulled her hand away from the bleeding wound and grimaced,

"Yeah I guess. I don't think it's too bad though. Anyway I hoped it helped some going out there. You did catch that… thing."

"Chupacabra," Sam told her as he passed them on the way to the Impala.

"Sam!" Dean hissed.

"What? She might as well know now that she's seen it," Sam said innocently.

"Chupacabra? I've heard of that before," she frowned, leaning against her car. Dean and Sam shared a look while waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah! From "Red Dead Redemption!" she grinned.

"Red Dead what?" Dean questioned.

"Oh this badass game," she told him. Tilting her head to the side she seemed to realize something else too,

"I thought they were a myth... Oh well," she shook her shoulders before getting into her car.

* * *

"So you're sure there was a shadow there? Not just a trick of the eye?" Bobby asked on the other line. Sam leaned back in the chair, stuck in their motel room and finding nothing on their mysterious shadow fella' online.

"I'm sure, Bobby. It didn't flicker and vanish you know. It seemed almost solid for moment until we shot at it. Then it just avoided it like a pro and vanished into the shadows," Sam explained. He ran a hand through his hair and just waited while Bobby looked through some books. Then there was a knock on the door. Sam stood up and opened it only to find Danielle standing there.

"Hey Bobby can you call me up when you find something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure. This might take a while anyway," Bobby informed and hung up.

"Danielle. What's up?" Sam asked and she handed him some papers. He looked at them for a moment before letting her in.

"I got something that might help your case."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
